What Is Up With That Pokemon?
Plot Kai-lan finds something wrong with one of Pikachu's friends. Story (Episode begins in Turkeypedio.) Rintoo: "Being in Turkeypedio is awesome!" Hoho: "I agree!" Kai-lan: "Anyone want to visit the mansion?" Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho: "Yeah! Let's go! Awesome!" (When the kids approached the mansion, they were greeted by Pikachu.) Kai-lan: "Hello there!" Pikachu: "Kai-lan! I've never expected you guys! Come on in!" (They went in through the entrance and into the lobby.) Pikachu: "Everything's just perfect here...almost." (They saw several Rock Pokemon passing by, horsing around. Then, they heard a scream.) Ekans: "Help! My brother's acting weird!" (The gang went up the first floor. They find Arbok almost destroying the place.) Tolee: "Woah! What's wrong with him?" Ekans: "I have no idea! He's been like this two minutes ago!" Kai-lan: "Mind if I take him to a doctor?" Pikachu: "Let's." (Camera cuts to the Turkeypedio Hospital. Dr Mario was checking on Arbok. Few minutes later, he comes out.) Hoho: "So, what is it, Doc? Is he okay?" Dr Mario: "Okay...I really hate to tell you all this, but I cannot find a diagnosis for your friend's problem." Ekans: "You can't?" Dr Mario: "I have never seen anything like it. I just can't determine what's going on." Ekans: "But Doc, there's gotta be something you can do!" Dr Mario: "Well, I believe he's either doing this due to stress or just to let his anger out, but I'm not exactly sure. You see, sometimes, people with stress may act this way because they're frustrated or it could be something else. That's what I think." Pikachu: "Well, thanks anyway, Doc." Ekans: "I can't do this! I can't live with Arbok acting like this! There is definitely something wrong with him!" Pikachu: "Chillax, Ekans. You could just live with it and see what happens." Ekans: "Maybe I should. Maybe this could be stress. Yeah, I can live with it." Arbok: "Grrrrrrr!" Rintoo: "We hope Arbok gets better, Ekans." Hoho: "Yeah." Ekans: "I hope so..." (But Arbok is not getting better. Later the next day, his behavior has gotten more strange. He is barking and growling like a dog, screaming demonically, has fits of anger, and most rarely, goes through episodes of blacking out. The gang decide to head back into the hospital.) Dr Mario: "So Arbok has had bizzare behavioral changes...gets into a fit of anger...and even blacks out often? Hmmm..." (After a couple of minutes, he comes out.) Pikachu: "Anything, Doc?" Dr Mario: "Well, again, I'm not exactly sure with what's going on with Arbok. However, it may be possible that he may have Alzheimer's Disease." Ekans: "What is Alzheimer's Disease?" Dr Mario: "Alzheimer's Disease refers to problems with memory, thinking, and behavior. This disease could get worse over time, like over a year or so. There's no cure for it, but those with the disease may need improvement quality of life and have a caregiver with them." Pikachu: "Alright, thanks again, doc." Dr Mario: "Glad to help." (Back at the mansion...) Arbok: "Mmmmrrrrrggghh!!!" Ekans: "Bro, stop! Let's start right in the beginning. I am Ekans." Arbok: "Rrrrrgh..." Pikachu: "And I am Pikachu." Arbok: "Rrrrr...Ekans...Pikachu..." Ekans: "Oh-ho-ho! Dude, it's happening! He knows me now!" Pikachu: "That's awesome!" Arbok: "Oh...Ekans...Ekans! Pikachu!" Pikachu: "Oh my God! He knows us! Let's live our lives happy!" (Days have passed and Arbok has not shown his strange symptoms for three months, until the third week, they've seem to come back. The gang went back to Dr Mario's again. Dr Mario checks on Arbok and comes out.) Dr Mario: "You said he hasn't shown any signs of Alzheimer's for three months, but today the symptoms have came back." Pikachu: "That's right." Dr Mario: "Well, that does seem weird...but...I think I somehow came back to him." Pikachu: "Really?" Dr Mario: "Yes, but that's what I think." (Cut back to the mansion...) Ekans: "Three times! It's been three months...and we have not gotten an exact diagnosis yet! And you know what?" Pikachu: "What?" Ekans: "I can't take this anymore! We've got to do something!" Pikachu: "Follow me." (Camera cuts to the two looking up something on the Internet.) Pikachu: "I bet we'll find something here." Ekans: "Good. If you need me, I'll be in my place...minding my own business." (An hour later, Pikachu came into the room.) Pikachu: "Ekans! You better come see this! This is gonna knock your ass off!" Ekans: "What is it?" (We cut back to Pikachu's room.) Pikachu: "I looking around on the Internet when I found this video." Ekans: "Video?" Pikachu: "There, you can see this kid...Notice the dark shadows around his eyes...and you see that his eyes are, like...blood red." Ekans: "That's just like what Arbok has." Pikachu: "Exactly! And if you watch this video, you will notice that the kid's behavior is kind of like Arbok's." (Pikachu plays the video. The boy was in his house, almost wrecking the place. He's growling/barking like a dog, screams like a demon, and passes out often.) Ekans: "Dude, I am totally stunned right now. I cannot belive what I'm seeing right here." Pikachu: "You know what I'm thinking?" Ekans: "What?" Pikachu: "I'm thinking we should call in Dr Ying Yang." Ekans: "Dr Ying Yang? Who's that?" Pikachu: "He's the doctor from southern Turkeypedio. He's in that video we just saw." Ekans: "Cool! Should we go see him now?" Pikachu: "Let's." (The gang fetched a ride on Skarmory to the hospital in southern Turkeypedio. Dr Ying Yang was checking on Arbok. An hour later, he comes out.) Ekans: "Anything?" Dr Ying Yang: "Yes, there was something. About Arbok, I have recognized patients with this...something." Pikachu: "Is there something else? Did you find what was causing his awkward behavior?" Dr Ying Yang: "As a matter of fact, I have. My diagnosis for Arbok is uhh, Parapsychic Tonic Syndrome." Ekans: "What is Parapsychic Tonic Syndrome?" Dr Ying Yang: "Let me tell you this. Parapsychic Tonic Syndrome, or PTS, is neurological disorder in which the nerve cells in the brain gives off irrelevant signals. Sometimes, these nerve cells send the right messages, but they put them in the wrong places of the brain. They may have behavioral changes, frequent anger, and even tend to faint very few times." Ekans: "Oh my God...!"